No Light
by L.M. Socialite
Summary: Kaitlyn Raleigh, an aspiring journalist decides to unfold the mystery and rumors of the infamous Kriticose house. Will she uncover the mystery that lies within the rubble left over or will she become another occupant of it's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were originally in the movie that I'm writing about, nor any similiar events that take place.  
  
I do however, own all original characters and well, you get the idea.  
  
Keep me motivated by leaving reviews, it's definitely appreciated.  
  
Bare with me, this is my first posted fan fiction story.  
  
Dollar Diva  
  
No Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She had longed for much more, adventure, risks, anything more than just the fear of gaining food poisoning from a bad entree and although she did everything in her power to get the attention of the editor, she still had yet been able to prove that she had the potential of being the best investigative journalist that 'The Tribune' had ever had on their payroll.  
  
"Kaitlyn doll, still attempting to figure out what you had for breakfast this morning so that you can write about it on your next column?"  
  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and began to think of some sort of hostile come back to greet the voice of Shaleene, who had been nothing but a nail in her side from the beginning of her employment.  
  
The object of human perfection, Shaleene had been. The typical model-like body, the skimpy body hugging career ensembles, down to her thick, layered long blonde locks and amazing blue eyes, which to Kaitlyn's opinion had to be contacts, no one could look that perfect without something or another being completely fake.  
  
"Well, I'm sure if I was to spread my legs for the boss, I'd be as high profile as you are."  
  
Shaleene's amused expression suddenly changed into a glare as she stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
"Just remember who does what around here, and everything will be fine."  
  
"You just keep sucking up to the boss, and I mean that literally, of course."  
  
A few moments later, the footsteps of Shaleene's heels were heard clanking down the hallway and before Kaitlyn could even sigh in relief, the sound of Shaleene's voice rose through the air of the headquarters, insulting someone else who was attempting to do their job, and making Kaitlyn just wish that for once, someone would knock Shaleene off the high horse she had perched herself upon long before.  
  
Making her way into the front door of her small studio apartment, Kaitlyn sighed in relief. Finally being able to relax without the worries of work or just ordinary life in general. She was now free to laze around as she pleased, until the next morning and she intended on doing nothing until then.  
  
Sliding her black pumps off of her feet, she seated herself on the green and creme colored floral couch and laid back just taking in the silence around her. Grabbing the remote control and turning on the television she sighed to herself in annoyance. All that was ever on the television anymore was news, as if she hadn't gotten enough of it from work, and here she was now taking in even more current events. But before she could flip the channels, a current top story caught her by surprise, catching her undivided attention as she watched on wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm Cindy Gordan reporting from WGHE news and our top story tonight is the Kriticose house, was it really a house for the dead?"  
  
Turning up the volume, Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the couch as a picture of a house, or more so the remainders of a house pierced the screen.  
  
"Cyrus Kriticose, well acclaimed millionaire and ghost hunter was found dead inside his home three days ago after staging his own death just a few days before. The cause of actual death is unknown and we couldn't reach his family nor the authorities for comment."  
  
Kaitlyn continued to stare at the television screen in disbelief, obviously there was a lot more to this story than anyone had picked up. Grabbing the cordless phone from the glass end table beside her, she began dialing numbers.  
  
"Randy O'Donnell here?"  
  
"Randy, this is Kaitlyn Raleigh."  
  
"Katie, what's going on?"  
  
"I need your help on an independent project."  
  
"Being what?"  
  
"The Kriticose story."  
  
"Absolutely, no way will you get me anywhere near that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kaitlyn could hear Randy's voice change from confident, to plain eery.  
  
"Have you heard all the gossip about it? There's talk of ghosts and all kinds of paranormal mumbo jumbo."  
  
"You said it Randy, not I. If it's such mumbo jumbo, than why are you scared?"  
  
"Scared, who's scared. I'm just not real keen on dying anytime soon."  
  
Laughing lightly into the phone Kaitlyn added,  
  
"You're scared, just admit it."  
  
"I'm not scared, just not stupid."  
  
"Okay, well how can I make you stupid?"  
  
"You can't and will not get me to follow you on another of your stupid little escapades Katie."  
  
Listening to Kaitlyn's voice grow urging and needy, Randy sighed for a moment.  
  
"Come on now Randy, I need you for this."  
  
Not having the courage to tell his closest friend no, Randy hesitated once more.  
  
"Fine, but if I get killed by some ghost, it's on your concious!"  
  
Laughing once more Kaitlyn's voice reassured him.  
  
"Fine, if you get attacked by some angry ghost, I'll call for the ghost busters okay?"  
  
"Not amusing at all. I hope you know what you're getting us into."  
  
Nodding to herself Kaitlyn replied, "I'm getting us recognized. I know exactly what I'm doing." 


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally gotten an editor, my lovely friend Danielle.  
  
I just write it, and she fixes all of my errors.  
  
Anyhow, please read and review to keep me motivated.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the alarm began to ring out. Kaitlyn sat up and stretched her arms. She remembered that she was supposed to be meeting Randy for breakfast at a nearby diner and quickly went through her morning routine of showering. She then headed for her closet to choose her daily ensemble.  
  
Slipping on a black knee length skirt with a fitted forest green sweater, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She was so plain compared to her rival Shaleene. Looking at her straight, shoulder length black hair, she sighed as she pulled it up into a butterfly clip, allowing a few tendrils to hang loose around her face.  
  
Slipping on her black pumps, she couldn't get the Kriticose story out of her head. All she could think about was unveiling the mystery that laid behind the story and getting her name recognised.  
  
She hungered for the fame that would come along with the unveiling of the Kriticose house and she wanted everyone, including 'The Tribune' to know that she was much more than their little nobody, food critic.  
  
Grabbing her black leather purse, she headed out of her apartment to her cherry red Dodge Neon, and sat in the driver's seat, just smiling as the ideas pondered inside of her mind. _____________________________________  
  
Dottie's Diner was a small family owned business which was located downtown. Various business men and women often frequented the diner due to it's easy location as well as the food, which was always excellent.  
  
Making her way into the diner, Kaitlyn automatically spotted Randy seated in a cushy maroon booth in the corner, away from all of the diner's other occupants.  
  
Randy and Kaitlyn had quite a past together, and Kaitlyn had try to shut it from her mind numerous times. Afterall, they had been older now, more mature and they were now just good friends. Nothing like their lustfilled rendezvous in high school.  
  
He had became her side kick though, always following her along on her random adventures, with camera and camcorder on hand.  
  
After high school he had done himself and everyone around him proud, going on to  
  
becoming the owner of his own independent magazine as well as being one of the highest credited photographers around. "Randy!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, as a grin escaped Randy's lips as he stood up from the booth and greeted her with a friendly hug.  
  
He hadn't changed much since high school, Kaitlyn continued to think for herself. Although he was a respected person, he still continued to be himself, not letting on that he was somewhat, famous within the multimedia industry.  
  
Modeling a pair of faded denim blue jeans and a red wifebeater top, his atheltic figure was nothing short of attractive as his perfectly sculpted muscles and six pack stood out in imprints of the top he was wearing.  
  
His short light brown hair was styled in spikes, leading on in many different directions on top of his head, kind of a like surfer Kaitlyn thought to herself as she continued to check him out.  
  
"Have you ordered yet?"  
  
Taking a seat across from her in the booth Randy shook his head.  
  
"I was waiting for you, you do realize you're about ten minutes late."  
  
Laughing, Kaitlyn replied. "Well, you know me. Better late than never."  
  
Nodding, Randy continued to eye her contently. "You look really nice." Accepting the compliment Kaitlyn met his gaze and smiled, "As do you."  
  
Breaking their soon to follow ackward silence, a petite, chunky figured, red haired waitress stood at the edge of the booth looking at the two of them.  
  
"What can I get for you two?"  
  
"I'll have a coffee, black."  
  
Kaitlyn eyed Randy for a moment before finally replying with her own order.  
  
"I'll take a coffee, heavy on the cream and an order of toast, no butter."  
  
Scribbling down their orders with a nod, the waitress smiled politely.  
  
"I'll be right back with your coffee and toast."  
  
Turning his attention back on Kaitlyn, Randy casually ran his masculine hands through his hair before getting to the point.  
  
"So, what are we doing with the Kriticose story?"  
  
Kaitlyn sighed, "Well, I figured we'd go to the location and snub around, see what we can find that may help us figure out what really happened."  
  
"I've done some snooping about Cyrus Kriticose in the past. He was not a pleasant person and definitely not a friend to any."  
  
"What do you expect from a self absorbed millionaire though?"  
  
Nodding at Kaitlyn's comment Randy added, "True."  
  
"Anyhow, I figured since I have a few sick days to rid myself of, I'd take them and we can leave, tonight after we get our regular duties out of the way."  
  
"Sounds like a well thought plan."  
  
Laughing Kaitlyn obliged, "Not well thought at all, I must admit all I'm seeing is my name in lights right now."  
  
"You're not the first journalist to try to uncover the story of the Kriticose house."  
  
"I well figured that, it's a top story, a front page. I'm sure people are knocking what's left of the door down just to get in to uncover something."  
  
Nodding Randy added matter of factly, "They all got to see the house, or the heap that is left but none ever had the courage to go inside due to all the rumors that are spreading about."  
  
Sitting up straight in the booth, Kaitlyn looked on at him with extreme confidence.  
  
"Well, I am unlike the others. I will not let some foolish tales of ghosts stop me from moving my career in a better direction."  
  
Nodding Randy replied, "And I am like the others, there's something unknown that has went down in that place. A glass house does not just explode into rubble for nothing, you know and whatever got to Kriticose, well who's to say it isn't still in the rubble waiting for someone else?"  
  
"You buy into all those hokey rumors, there could be a reasonable explaination for everything that happened."  
  
Randy shook his head, "Reasonable? I highly doubt it but paranormal, I would believe afterall it's not a secret that Cyrus Kriticose was a ghost hunter."  
  
"Ghost do not hurt people, Randy. People hurt people. Cyrus probably just pissed the wrong person off."  
  
"I don't know how you manage to get me to tag along on these little adventures but like I said, I'm in. I'm doubtful and intimidated by that house, but I'm in."  
  
Sighing for a moment he continued.  
  
"I wouldn't let you go there alone anyhow. You have no idea what is going to be there, possibly waiting for us inside of the remains of that house."  
  
"I guarantee it won't be a giant horror movie setting or anything. You always let your mind and others get the best of you Randy. There is no such thing as harmful ghosts and who's to say that ghosts aren't just someone's mind actually playing tricks on them?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Hello? I said I was in. Now will you stop talking about ghosts."  
  
Laughing Kaitlyn added, "Why, is Randy scared of ghosts?"  
  
"Not scared, I just prefer being around the living, that's all."  
  
"From most of the living that I've encountered lately, it would probably be easier to befriend a ghost."  
  
Shaking his head, Randy smiled still unsure and still feeling ackward with the whole idea of them heading to Kriticose house, after all the stories and rumors as unrealistic as they did in fact sound, something bad had to have happened there or it wouldn't be such a big story to get to first.  
  
He just hoped someone would uncover it before they did, because he couldn't admit it to Kaitlyn due to his own pride, but he was indeed scared and hopeful that when they actually were to come in contact with the house, that he wouldn't let his nerves get the best of him and run off leaving Kaitlyn to fend for herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey to all that have reviewed the story so far, all the kind words really make me motivated, inspired and glad that I decided to finally post a story of my own on here.  
  
So do keep on reviewing and letting me know your thoughts, because it keeps me going.  
  
I also want to add that on chapter two, I realized that one paragraph of the story was posted on there twice, I fixed it but I'm not sure when the update will take effect.  
  
Dollar Diva  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stepping into the headquarters of The Tribune, Kaitlyn smiled to herself excited and anxious about tonight and what it would it would hold for her career.  
  
"Kaitlyn, in my office, now."  
  
Nodding to Shaleene, Kaitlyn made her way into the small office of her editor and took a seat in the black leather chair seated in front of her desk.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
Shaleene smiled with confidence as she began tapping her long red fingernails across the top of the desk hesitating before finally getting to the point.  
  
"Well, there has been talk around the office about you lately."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded, "I'm sure there is talk about everyone."  
  
"So, what did you want with the boss?"  
  
Kaitlyn sighed wanted to speak with him rather than his play toy, Shaleene.  
  
"I am taking my remaining sick days starting tomorrow."  
  
"How ironic that you're wanting to take a vacation at the same time that I am."  
  
Eyeing Shaleene, Kaitlyn nodded.  
  
"Didn't you just go on a vacation last month?"  
  
Nodding Shaleene smiled, "Well of course, I did. It was for play though, this vacation is strictly business."  
  
Kaitlyn let a small uninterested yawn escape her lips.  
  
"What, is there a editors and the bosses they screwed to get there convention or something?"  
  
Shaleene's grin vanished leaving a cocky expression in it's place.  
  
"Actually, no but how mature of you. I am covering the Kriticose story."  
  
Kaitlyn's eyes widened in digust as she stood up from her chair and glared at Shaleene.  
  
"What? No, I don't think so. That's my personal assignment!"  
  
Laughing lightly, Shaleene continued.  
  
"I do believe that you are employed by The Tribune, and not yourself. Now if you were actually an investigative journalist, then I could see you coming along but you're just merely the food critic."  
  
Standing up from behind the desk, Kaitlyn watched in anger as Shaleene made her way to the office door, and opened it as if she were telling Kaitlyn that she was ready for her to leave.  
  
"Oh, and do remember that all you are is the food critic, stick to your own work and your sick leave is denied."  
  
Still glaring at Shaleene, Kaitlyn stood up and made her way to the office door, ready to be rid of Shaleene and everything having to do with her.  
  
"Oh, I will indeed get my sick leave and you will get my resignation. I quit, after I uncover the Kriticose story, The Tribune will be begging for me to come back and who knows? I might just have your job, and then I'll denote you to the life of a food critic and make your life miserable."  
  
Laughing Shaleene took one of her manicured hands and flipped back her long blonde hair.  
  
"So you say you're quitting? We'll get a replacement for you immediatley, pack your things and get out of here before I call security."  
  
Nodding before fully taken in by what she had just said to Shaleene, Kaitlyn walked through the doorway with her nose up in the air.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Shoving the box containing all of her personal belongings that she kept at work into the backseat of her car, Kaitlyn threw herself inside the driver's side and laid her head onto the steering wheel, contemplating what she had just done.  
  
Allowing her rivalry with Shaleene to get her, she had quit her job now leaving her with no source of income and no way to take care of herself.  
  
She didn't know why she had chose the Kriticose story over her steady job on a mere whim, but she knew now that she had no choice but to uncover the mysteries behind the house or by this time next month she'd be living out of her car and working at some fast food joint, flipping burgers even further from her journalistic goals.  
  
Removing her cellular phone from her purse, Kaitlyn dialed the only number she could think of at that very moment.  
  
"Randy O'Donnell!"  
  
Sighing Kaitlyn replied, "Randy, this is Kaitlyn."  
  
"Katie, aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"I just quit my job."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Trying to fight back her tears for fear that Randy would be able to sense her sadness due to her own stupidity Kaitlyn elaborated.  
  
"Shaleene, she declined my leave for work, and said she was assigned to the Kriticose story, and I quit."  
  
Silence continued by her comment as she could hear Randy breathing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Is the story that important to you Katie that you would throw your job away for it?"  
  
"If I don't uncover this story now, I won't even have a job to throw away, or anything else to fall back on. That is why this story is my last hope."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you this story but on one condition."  
  
"Which would be?" Kaitlyn questioned curiously.  
  
"That you come to work for me when we get back."  
  
"Your magazine? I guess we have a deal then."  
  
"As an investigative journalist of course."  
  
Kaitlyn sighed in relief over the reciever. Whether or not she found what she needed to uncover the story, she would still have a job, a better job than her lousy days as a food critic, and she had only Randy to thank for that.  
  
"Randy, you mean it? You'd take a chance on me as an investigative journalist?"  
  
"Katie, I believe in you and I'd take more than a chance, I'd put my entire business on it."  
  
Now feeling better about her choice to quit the job at The Tribune, Kaitlyn added enthusiastically.  
  
"I have a few things to take care of before tonight, thank you for being such a wonderful friend."  
  
"Katie, it's not a problem. See you tonight." 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, a special thanks to everyone who has left all the great reviews.  
  
You all definitely keep me writing and updating and I wouldn't be as motivated if no one was reading this so please do keep the reviews coming and I shall keep on writing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaitlyn found herself awakening by the sound of her cellular phone ringing on her night stand.  
  
Sitting up from her bed, she grabbed the phone and answered it still sounding half asleep.  
  
"Were you asleep?"  
  
Recognizing Randy's voice on the other end Kaitlyn found herself smiling.  
  
"Just taking a small nap so I won't be exhausted."  
  
"I live for exhaustion."  
  
Laughing Kaitlyn continued, "So are you almost ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished with all work and errands and well, I'm all yours now."  
  
"Well, that's good. I just have to pack a few things and get dressed and I'll be ready."  
  
"Great, I'll swing by and get you shortly."  
  
Agreeing Kaitlyn said her goodbyes with Randy and hung up the phone.  
  
After changing into an ensemble to match the breezy fall weather, Kaitlyn found herself slumping in front of the bathroom mirror.  
  
She hid her slim figure behind a black fitted sweater beneath a dark green bubble vest along with dark blue denim bootcut jeans and black tennis shoes.  
  
Pulling her black hair into two seperate braids, she hid them beneath a black beanie and began to pack the essentials that she needed for this project inside of her backpack.  
  
Hearing the horn to Randy's black beamer ringing out loudly into the night atmosphere, Kaitlyn locked her front door and approached the car, seating herself in the passenger side.  
  
"Well, here we go, the house is about thirty minutes from here."  
  
Smiling anxiously Kaitlyn looked at Randy, observing him as he pulled out away from the curb and began driving down the road.  
  
He looked quite attractive tonight, wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants with a navy blue hooded sweatshirt that adorned the brand name 'Hurley' across the chest.  
  
His brown hair was hidden beneath a baseball hat that matched his sweatshirt.  
  
"So, are you nervous?" Kaitlyn asked, quickly putting her thoughts aside and attempting at conversation.  
  
"Nervous? Are you insane? I'm terrified!"  
  
Laughing Kaitlyn tugged at one of her braids feeling her own set of butterflies swim around in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"What about you? Nervous?"  
  
Shaking her head Kaitlyn added,  
  
"Not at all, I'm just ready to get this over with."  
  
Sighing for a moment Randy continued to speak.  
  
"I have a really bad vibe, I don't know why or what the cause of it is but just so you know, I'd rather be going any place but where we are going."  
  
Nodding Kaitlyn replied.  
  
"You will be alright, I told you if worst comes to worst, I'll just ring up the Ghost Busters on the cell."  
  
Laughing Randy turned on her for a second in admiration before focusing once more on the road.  
  
"You're unbelievable, you know that right?"  
  
"So I've been told so many times before!"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
For the remainder of the drive, things were as expected, ackward silences, random conversations and feelings of nervousness and determination.  
  
Finally pulling up at their destination, Kaitlyn eyed the house in wonder and anxiousness while Randy eyed it as a curse that still held nothing but evil inside.  
  
The foundation of the house still stood tall along with piles of broken glass all around and visible by the human eye as the night sky and the stars glistened off from the shattered pieces of what used to be once considered as luxurious.  
  
Opening the passenger side door, Kaitlyn grabbed her backpack and hoisted it upon one shoulder and she stood for a moment just looking on at the surroundings in front of her.  
  
"So this is the house, I bet it looked awesome when it was in one piece."  
  
Approaching along side of Kaitlyn, Randy pulled the camcorder from his own backpack and began recording the outside of the house.  
  
"Good idea, straight to work." Kaitlyn added enthusiastically.  
  
"The quicker we get through this, the quicker we can leave."  
  
After eyeing the house for what seemed line a long amount of time, Kaitlyn began walking toward the entrance.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Randy questioned still standing where he had been since he had exited the beamer.  
  
"Going in, what else?"  
  
"Maybe we should just wait until morning?" Randy suggested.  
  
Kaitlyn stood at the entrance and turned towards him.  
  
"Don't back out on me now! Come on!"  
  
After hesitating for a moment, Randy sighed still taking in the view of the house and finally began to make his way towards the entrance behind Kaitlyn. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I have to thank everyone who has read and reviewed.  
  
I greatly appreciate your kind words and praises, makes me feel like I'm doing something right with this story. :) Keep them coming. - Leigh  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Stepping over endless piles of shattered glass, Kaitlyn began to look around the inside of the house's foundation.  
  
"This certainly looks like the maid has been fired." Kaitlyn added sarcastically as Randy made his way towards at one time was a light switch.  
  
"And look, no light!"  
  
Setting her backpack to the ground and opening it, Kaitlyn removed a flashlight and turned it on allowing it to dimly light up the atmosphere around them.  
  
Making her way further through the remains of the house, Kaitlyn felt the glass crunch beneath her tennis shoes.  
  
A loud crunch sound came from behind her as she heard the footsteps of Randy stop.  
  
Turning around and beaming the flashlight on him, she watched as something had caught his eye.  
  
Kneeling down, she continued to watch as he picked up something and held it into the light of the flashlight.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Looks like someone left behind a pair of glasses, I accidentally stepped on them."  
  
Eyeing the glasses, Kaitlyn noticed one lens cracked from the impact of Randy's foot.  
  
Reaching out for the glasses Kaitlyn held them up to her flashlight, observing them.  
  
"They don't seem to be eye glasses, or sun glasses. Who would wear these god awful looking things?"  
  
Shrugging Randy replied,  
  
"Well, they obviously were used for something."  
  
Kaitlyn laughed sarcastically as she slipped them on her face.  
  
"Maybe they belong to a ghost!"  
  
Not finding Kaitlyn's comment amusing, Randy frowned.  
  
"Please keep all ghost comments for when we leave this place."  
  
Nodding Kaitlyn agreed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you were afraid."  
  
"Not afraid." Randy stated matter of factly,  
  
"This place just gives me the creeps."  
  
"As it should."  
  
Hearing a third voice caused Kaitlyn and Randy to look towards the front entrance.  
  
Automatically recognizing the third person, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in disgust and annoyance.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Investigative Journalist."  
  
Eyeing Shaleene approaching them Kaitlyn sarcastically retorted.  
  
"Don't you have a corner to stand on somewhere?"  
  
Laughing lightly Shaleene ignored Kaitlyn's comment.  
  
"If you'll both excuse me, I have a story to uncover here."  
  
Standing in front of Shaleene, Kaitlyn declined.  
  
"I don't think so, we were here first."  
  
"First, second, like it matters. I'm the professional here, not you."  
  
"Actually," Randy defended Kaitlyn,  
  
"Katie is an investigative journalist for 'The Catch' now."  
  
"The Catch?" Shaleene questioned,  
  
"Oh wait, isn't that the little magazine that has won all those awards?"  
  
Randy countered proudly, "Yes it is."  
  
"Oh", Shaleene added uninterested.  
  
"Well, this is my story so if I were you I'd leave now."  
  
Shaking her head Kaitlyn replied,  
  
"If anyone should be leaving it should be you."  
  
Shoving her way past Kaitlyn, Shaleene made her way to the next area of the foundation which led her to steps going downstairs.  
  
"If my gossip serves me correctly, this is the basment where the ghosts were stored."  
  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes once more.  
  
"Ghost stories don't scare me, I've put up with you for this long and that's more evil than any non existant ghost."  
  
"Suit yourselves, but good luck." Shaleene added as she continued to wonder away from Kaitlyn and Randy and through the basement on her own.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"I don't really think we should let her explore around on her own." Randy added beginning to feel a little on edge.  
  
"Randy, if a ghost wants her, I'd gladly sacrifice her with no problem."  
  
Shaking his head at Kaitlyn's comment, Randy let a grin escape his lips.  
  
Still forgetting that she was still modeling the pair of glasses Randy had found in the floor just moments before, Kaitlyn noticed a shadow from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Looking in the same direction, Kaitlyn moved closer to the shadow in curiousity.  
  
"Leave this place."  
  
Hearing an unfamiliar voice whisper out, Kaitlyn turned to Randy.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Looking up from a pile of shattered glass, Randy shrugged.  
  
"No, hear what?"  
  
"I don't think Shaleene came alone."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
Pointing towards the corner of the room, towards the shadow hovering in the darkness, Kaitlyn turned to Randy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you see that shadow?" She whispered as he looked once more and then focused his gaze back onto her.  
  
"There is no shadow."  
  
Looking back in the direction, Kaitlyn still saw the shadow.  
  
"Are you blind, do you mean to tell me that you don't see that shadow?"  
  
"Kaitlyn, there is no shadow there." Randy stated once more not seeing anything.  
  
Turning his back on her, he continued to explore the area they were in quietly.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Leave!"  
  
Looking around, Kaitlyn still heard the voice.  
  
"You leave!" Kaitlyn added rather loudly causing Randy to turn around and look at her once more.  
  
"Why do I need to leave?" He questioned bewildered as Kaitlyn turned to him.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear that."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"You didn't hear a voice tell me to leave?"  
  
"No, all I heard was you telling me to leave."  
  
Kaitlyn shook her head, "No, I was telling the voice to leave, not you."  
  
"Oh, and how often do you hear these voices?" Randy asked beginning to feel even more nervous from the way Kaitlyn was acting.  
  
"Randy, just shut up. Let's move on to the basement."  
  
Shifting his camcorder from one hand to the other, Randy nodded.  
  
"Let's go." 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola viewers! I know that it's been a while since I updated and I apologize.  
  
Been really busy working on all the various online projects that I have going on and normal everyday life which has made me a bit distracted when it comes to updating the story.  
  
I will now only be updating once, possibly twice a week from now on but once again, I always appreciate the reviews so keep them coming to let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Dollar Diva  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Walking along the glass corridor in the basement, Shaleene snooped around trying to find anything that would be of any use to her.  
  
After, coming to the end of the corridor she looked around in amazement at how everything had seemed to stay intact from the explosion, but only things that had been within the basement.  
  
Running her hand along the glass wall beside her, Kaitlyn observed the white writing across it, noticing she needed some type of transalation to understood what it meant.  
  
To her surprise, after removing her hand, the glass slid open allowing entrance to another area of the basement.  
  
"Well at least something works in this hell hole." She mumbled to herself as she continued to observe the atmosphere around her.  
  
Feeling a strong force push into the back of her, Shaleene found herself falling to ground, face first.  
  
Startled by what she figured was her own clumsiness, Shaleene was about to gain her balance once more until something glowed from the across the room.  
  
Making her way over to the glowing object, it appeared to be a pair of glasses exactly like the pair that Kaitlyn had been wearing on her face when Shaleene had entered the house.  
  
Curiousity urged her to put them on, which she did and before she could fully figure out what was happening, she felt a powerful force hit her from behind causing her to black out.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Finally removing the pair of glasses from her face, Kaitlyn kept them on hand as her and Randy began to make their way downstairs into the basement.  
  
"So this is interesting, everything is fully intact after an explosion that blew the glass clear off the entire foundation upstairs." Kaitlyn added.  
  
"Look at this writing along the walls, wonder what it means?" Randy questioned focusing his camcorder along the glass walls around them to capture every unknown word for later transalation.  
  
"Well, if the rumors serve as being correct, they're some form of containment spells."  
  
Suddenly feeling himself starting to tremble, Randy frowned.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore rumors, I'm already spooked enough just being in this place."  
  
Not urging the subject any further, Kaitlyn continued to walk down the corridor with Randy trailing a few steps behind, documenting every little thing on his camcorder along the way.  
  
"Look at that." Kaitlyn pointed out a small red puddle on the floor to the side of the glass.  
  
"I don't want to." Randy added eyeing the puddle as Kaitlyn kneeled down beside it.  
  
"It's blood, and it looks awfully fresh."  
  
"Stop, you're making me feel queasy." Randy commented as Kaitlyn stood up and nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I wonder why it's here?"  
  
"No, it's okay. My nerves are just on edge, being down here just makes me uncomfortable. Something just doesn't feel right about this place."  
  
Changing the subject Kaitlyn continued to walk along the corridor.  
  
"So, Shaleene should be somewhere around here, probably thinking of ways to try and spook us into leaving, hence the whole fresh blood thing we found."  
  
Making their way to end of the corridor, Kaitlyn turned to her right.  
  
"Well, looks like Shaleene left this open for us."  
  
Looking around the area they were standing in seemed to be completely empty.  
  
"Oh Shaleene, where on earth could she be?" Kaitlyn taunted moving around just to hear no response.  
  
"I'm just waiting for her to jump out from the darkness and boo at us or something, if anyone would stoop so low, it would be her."  
  
Randy sighed, "Let's just hope she's all the boo's at us."  
  
Laughing lightly, Kaitlyn stepped ahead just to find herself slide and meet the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed as she began to pick herself up from the floor.  
  
Looking down at her hands and pants, she continued to mumble various curse words.  
  
"More of that fake blood shit, I just slipped in it!"  
  
Trying to contain his laughter Randy held his breath, he didn't want to get Kaitlyn anymore steamed up than she already was due to Shaleene showing up and then the sudden practical jokes that seemed to be as if she were playing with them.  
  
He could imagine Shaleene hiding somewhere nearby just laughing victoriously at what she was seeming to have achieved from her own childish antics.  
  
Picking up another pair of glasses that looked identical to the one's Kaitlyn had found in the rubble upstairs, Kaitlyn turned to Randy.  
  
"Here, you get the old broken pair and I'll take these."  
  
Laughing Randy caught the broken pair of glasses with his only free hand.  
  
"Oh wow, now we can both look like a couple of clowns."  
  
Correcting him sarcastically, Kaitlyn mused,  
  
"You mean nerds, Randy. Clowns are the things with the giant red noses and floppy feet."  
  
As both of them slipped the glasses on their faces they continued to look at eachother amusingly.  
  
"You know, I can only imagine how incredibly idiotic I look right now."  
  
Nodding Kaitlyn agreed with Randy.  
  
"You do look incredibly idiotic but that's okay."  
  
Stopping in the center of the room, Randy laid his backpack on the ground and began opening it.  
  
"I'm just going to set some stuff up down here to track any extra movement and so on."  
  
"Oh, come on. Are you that set on finding a ghost in here?"  
  
Shaking his head Randy added seriously, "I'm just being on the safe side, trust me if there were ghosts in here, I'd already be in the car on my way back home whether you left with me or not."  
  
Laughing Kaitlyn shook her head as she watched Randy take out random peices of technology and set it up along the cold concrete floor around them.  
  
"Well, if you're going to set up in here than I guess we can take a small break before we start rummaging around again."  
  
Seating herself on the floor Kaitlyn continued to eye Randy.  
  
She found herself growing more attached to him with every new moment they spent together and here they were now, alone and working together without any talk of their past or feelings they once seemed to share for eachother.  
  
Kaitlyn began to wonder if Randy even thought of her when she wasn't near him, could he remember the little details of their past like the ones that had replayed inside of her mind at the least every other minute of every day.  
  
Sighing to herself she hadn't realized Randy was now finished setting up and was now seated on the floor next to her. 


End file.
